Who do I love?
by SolarianPrincess1
Summary: Brandon and Stella have been dating for a year. But when a new girl joins the winx club he starts to fall for her. Will Brandon and Stella's love survive or will there be break ups and lots of drama in the winx club. SxB


"Hey girls! Have you seen Stella?" Brandon panted. He had been looking everywhere but couldn't seem to find his beloved girlfriend anywhere on the campus.

"Um no, but have you checked her room?" Bloom asked the prince of Linphea.

"Oh yea! This training at night with Codotorta has been messing with my brain." The brunette replied. "Well I guess I'll go and check in her room. So see ya all later." He said running off.

"Bye!" the winx club chorused.

**Somewhere near Stella's room **

'I wonder if Stella will like the gift that I got for her. She better it cost like $300,000.' Brandon thought to himself.

'She better! It took me forever to find it and I'm pretty sure that she will since it's from Chanel and it's a 14 carat diamond necklace.' Brandon thought in his head. So into his thoughts he didn't realize the girl walking in front of him so they both collided.

"Ouch!" Brandon said while rubbing his head.

"Watch where you're-" the girl started before she saw who she had bumped into. "Oh Brandon its you" the girl said as he extended a hand to help her up.

"Layla, I am so sorry! I was caught up in my thoughts." He said while pulling her up from the ground.

"What were you thinking about?" Layla asked with a flirtatious smile.

"If Stella was gonna like the necklace that I got her." the brunette replied to one of his girlfriends best friends. Layla's little flirty smile faded away. She liked Stella as a friend, but hated that she had everything and always got everything she always wanted. She had the hair, the looks, the most powerful powers in the universe not to mention the most powerful kingdom and of course Brandon the thing that she wanted the most.

"Well I think she'll like anything that you give her" Layla said although she was lying through her teeth.

"Layla, is Stella in her room?" the prince asked the princess of tides.

"I don't think she is, you know Stella she's probably shopping" Layla said even though she had just come from Stella's room where Stella was on the phone.

"Damn it, that sucks. I was gonna surprise her and take her to La Boheme the best restaurant in all of Magix. It was supposed to be a really romantic date. And I made reservations and everything." Brandon said dropping his head in disappointment.

"OMG, I always wanted to go to La Boheme. I heard that they have the best food there." Layla said.

" Well you wanna go with me? Because I would really hate to see the reservation go to waste." Brandon said.

"Um yea sure." Layla said looking all happy and smiling though her smile was not as pretty as Stella's.

**La Boheme**

When Brandon and Layla arrived to La Boheme they drank the champagne while they waited for their food which had already been ordered. But as they drank their champagne a few violinists came over and started to play a romantic song.

"Um guys, you can forget about playing the violins because this is my friend Layla not my girlfriend. My girlfriend, apparently wasn't there when I went there to pick her up so you guys can stop." Brandon said with a little smirk.

"No Brandon! I love this romantic song. Come on lets dance." Layla said as she pulled Brandon to the little dance floor that was in the middle of the restaurant.

Layla put her arms around Brandon's neck and her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her waist. Something told him that this was kinda wrong but to him it felt so right. As Layla looked up to stare in his eyes she noticed that her necklace was caught on his shirt.

"Oh um … hold up I got it." Brandon said trying to free both him and Layla. Layla felt his soft hands rubbing on her necklace and a bit on her neck as he tried to get the necklace off of his shirt. As Brandon looked up to think he saw that Layla's lips were just a few centimeters away from his own.

As he freed them they both looked into each others eye and closed the few centimeter gap between their lips. They kissed for a few minutes until they both needed to come up for air.

"Whoa" Layla said with a smile on her face.

"Whoa is right" Brandon said stunned.

Author's Note: Hope you like it, its my first fanfic so go easy on me. I promise that it will get better. So please review and tell me how you feel.


End file.
